The location of any particular transportable or movable asset in an array of dispersed transportable or movable assets is extremely important to its owner or the entity responsible for the control and maintenance of the assets. Many asset location systems utilize a sophisticated communications regimen in which the asset automatically or periodically reports its location at regular intervals to a central location. Such systems typically have high power requirements and cannot be effectively used in remote areas or in situations where the asset must remain unattended for long periods of time.
Therefore a need remains in the art for a low power, reliable communications system that will provide the location of a transportable or movable asset when needed.